Witness
by MadmanJrs
Summary: When Class 1A finds out that Shouto and Momo are now dating, they begin to notice the tender moments between the two lovers. And not all of them appreciate it.


_An Expansion of Rennomiya's Comic:_

https twitter dot com rennomiya/status/1155099066084126727

* * *

_Class IA_

"We're dating," Momo announced "Todoroki-san and I have agreed to erm… act on our mutual feelings."

The pair had decided to be open about their newfound relationship, agreeing that they had nothing to hide from their classmates and that it would help out any misunderstandings that could happen. To Shouto it sounded completely logical but in all honesty, he just wanted to show everyone that Momo was his. The reaction from Minoru Mineta enforced that thought.

"Todoroki! How could you?!" the much shorter boy yelled "How could you monopolize the Yaoyoroppai?!"

Shouto willed himself not to encase the little brat in ice. Momo instinctively wrapped her nimble fingers around his hand, giving her new boyfriend a reassuring squeeze.

"Yaomomo's much more than her boobs, you creep," Jirou said in a chastising tone.

"Yeah, and you're talking about her chest in front of her boyfriend!" Hagakure added.

"That aside," Midoriya interjected, trying to change the subject "I'm happy for you both!"

"Y-yeah!" Uraraka added, Shouto noticing her eyes glance towards their green haired friend for a split second.

His view was interrupted by the larger frame of Tenya Iida walking towards him. There was a rather stern expression on his face and Shouto raised a curious eyebrow.

"I hope that you two won't let this dating business get in the way of your path towards becoming a hero."

Momo smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Iida-san," she said, turning towards Shouto and looking at him with fond eyes "I believe that Todoroki-san and I will be good for each other."

Shouto let himself smile and released Momo's hand temporarily before interlocking his fingers with hers. The action didn't go unnoticed by their classmates, with the girls all gushing at the romantic fluff, some of the guys appreciating Shouto's boldness while a certain few growled grumpily before walking off.

Shouto hoped that his relationship with Momo Yaoyorozu wouldn't attract too much attention. But as long as she was happy, then he would be too.

Little did he know.

* * *

_Kyouka Jirou_

"It's been a while since we've just hung out like this, Yaomomo," Kyouka said before smirking at her best friend "If I knew you getting a boyfriend would mean I would hardly see you, I never would've pushed you together."

She let the statement hang in the air, relishing in the bumbling mess that now sat in front of her.

"K-Kyouka!" Momo whined as her cheeks heated up "I'm sorry! Shou- erm," she coughed to correct herself "Todoroki-san and I were simply spending some time together."

"Outside of class, I've seen you like twice and once was bumping into each other in the bathrooms."

Kyouka finished her comment off and laughed as she watched Momo bury her face into her hands. She'd never tire of this scene.

"So what have you and the Wonderboy been up to anyways?" she asked.

"We've been studying and sparring together mostly. It's been helping the both of us tidy up our faults and be better," Momo explained.

When she saw the look Kyouka was giving her, she continued albeit with another blush dusting her cheeks.

"And well, most nights we'll relax in one of the other's rooms to read together or watch a movie."

"Sounds cute," Kyouka huffed as she leant back in her chair

"Y-yes, cute!" Momo stuttered before her a memory entered her mind "Actually, Todoroki-san really likes…" her face flushed red and her voice became quieter, causing Kyouka to lean in "…cuddling."

That definitely piqued Kyouka's interest.

"Oho do tell me more about your snugglefests," she said with a laugh.

"Well when we do watch movies together, mostly my choices by the way, he likes to rest his head on my shoulder and-" Momo said before being cut off by the sound of her phone notification.

_'Ding!'_

It buzzed again.

_'Ding Ding!'_

Kyouka watched as Momo checked her phone. Almost instantly her best friend's lips curved into a content smile. The Creation Hero quickly typed up a response, completely ignoring the fact she was telling Kyouka something. Kyouka wasn't annoyed however. In fact, this was a little amusing for her.

"Todoroki?" she asked.

Momo froze and blushed bright red, forgetting that she was talking to Kyouka only moments prior. She brought her phone to her chest and looked at her best friend sheepishly.

"Yes," she mumbled just loud enough for Kyouka to hear "He was asking if we were still going to watch a movie tonight in my room and had a suggestion."

Kyouka stretched and yawned.

"Don't tell me he'd make you watch some brainless action movies," she said.

Momo shook her head and smiled.

"No, he's actually really into Disney movies, can you believe?" she answered "He suggested we watch the Jungle Book tonight."

"The remake or original?"

"… Both"

Kyouka snorted.

"So he's the cuddly type and loves animated and heart-warming movies, huh?" she mused "Never pegged him for the type."

_'Ding!'_

Momo's phone went off again and she glanced down to read what Todoroki just sent her. From what Kyouka could gather, it must've been something rather romantic because Momo's face instantly flared pink.

"And he's probably a smooth talker too," Kyouka added much to Momo's embarrassment.

* * *

_Izuku Midoriya_

Izuku knew what was happening. He was seeing it happen before his eyes. But even then, he still couldn't really believe what he was seeing.

Shouto Todoroki was ignoring the homework in front of him and was instead not only texting someone on his phone but also smiling. He instantly knew why. Love could have the strangest effect on people. Not always a bad thing, but strange indeed.

"Is that Yaoyorozu-san?" Izuku asked.

Todoroki peered up from his phone and nodded. Without skipping a beat, he looked back down, chuckling lightly as he typed up a response. Izuku meanwhile continued to study the looks on Todoroki's face. He had always been such a stoic person, very rarely smiling but in the past minute, Izuku had seen multiple expressions grace the Ice and Fire Hero.

And all of them seemed happy.

"You seem lighter," Izuku found himself saying "and quiet happy."

Todoroki looked up from his phone once more and scratched the back of his neck.

"I feel lighter," he responded "And Yaoyorozu does make me feel happy."

Izuku smiled contently at his friend.

"I hope the two of you stay that way."

Todoroki nodded before looking off towards the other side of the room, a rather fond look in his eyes.

"I know it's early and I'm not exactly well versed in things like this," he began to say "but, I can't see myself with anyone but Yaoyorozu and well, I don't really want anyone else." He smiled as he looked down on his phone again. "I just want to make her happy and if my happiness coincides with that, then that's that."

Izuku let Todoroki's statement hang in the air, choosing not to reply as a content silence filled the room. He hoped he'd find some form of happiness like these two.

For some reason, the images of brown hair and pink cheeks danced in his mind and he felt like he was temporarily floating. Was this how Todoroki felt?

Maybe.

* * *

_Katsuki Bakugou_

Despite what most people saw him as, Katsuki Bakugou was a very studious person. He always did well in tests and regularly studied in the library. Yes, he was often seen as a very loud and vulgar person but even he found the quiet peace the school library provided to his liking.

Except not today.

The reason? Two annoying love birds were together in the library and well, in Katsuki Bakugou's words they were being fucking annoying.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Ponytail and that Half and Half Bastard studying together. It wouldn't be much of an issue if they were actually studying but they weren't. Despite his mind telling him not to, Katsuki couldn't help but glance periodically at them. It was like the feeling of seeing something gross yet not being able to look away. His eyes caught them again.

Screw that, it was definitely gross.

Ponytail was reaching up towards a nearby shelf to reach a book when IcyHot stood up beside her.

"Here, let me get that for you," he said, like he was some sort of stupid gentleman.

"Oh there's no need for that!" Ponytail said in her typical cheery voice "We're almost the same height after all."

"I am taller," her dumb boyfriend replied.

"Yes, but only by three centimetres," his too happy girlfriend explained.

Katsuki grumbled. They were both just slightly taller than him too but he still had time to grow! He'd be taller than both of them!

He was about to turn away when he saw IcyHot move closer towards Ponytail. So close that he was practically hugging her from behind.

"Yeah?" he said "Well, the three centimetre difference makes it easier to do this."

The Half and Half bastard leant in and pressed his lips against Ponytail's cheek, kissing her lightly. Katsuki wanted to vomit.

"Todoroki-san, you're doing it again!" Ponytail whined though Katsuki could hear the playful undertones in her voice.

"Just a few minutes…" the stupid boyfriend begged.

"I told you, not while I am studying!"

Katsuki agreed. Not while he was studying too! Or not while he's around at all. He angrily slammed his fist against the study table in exasperation.

"Why the fuck do I keep on witnessing this shit?"

* * *

_Tooru Hagakure & Rikidou Satou_

When it came to sweets, everyone knew Rikidou Satou was the guy to go to. Due to the nature of his quirk and his reliance on sugar, he had practically learnt how to bake and cook anything sugary. And so that's why with Valentine's Day coming up, Tooru had gone to him to ask how to create some treats.

For her friends, of course! These were friendship chocolate! She definitely wasn't thinking of only giving them to a certain guy. Or giving them to him at all…

"Hagakure-san, you need to keep stirring that," Satou's voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized before returning to mixing.

They were currently working on a brownie mixture, having earlier gone with the easier homemade chocolate.

"Alright, that's enough mixing, now we'll need to set it in this pan I've already lined with baking paper," Satou instructed.

Tooru nodded and followed along. She was glad he was such a nice guy and was quite forgiving if she ever made a mistake. She was starting to get the hang of this baking thing though! They put the tray in the pre-heated oven and cleaned up the mess they had left in their wake before moving to check on the chocolates.

"I think these are done," Satou said, pulling the tray they had set to cool.

"Wow they look pretty good!" Tooru beamed.

"They do though I think we can probably do better after some more practice!"

"You got it!" Tooru said, throwing up a thumbs up with her gloved hand "Shall we taste test?"

It was then that Shouto Todoroki walked into the kitchen.

"You can smell whatever it is you're baking from outside," he said before eyeing the chocolates that were laid out on the counter.

"D-do they look okay?" Tooru asked rather bashfully.

She watched as Todoroki's mismatched eyes studied each piece carefully. After a good minute, he stood up and spoke. She practically was covered in anticipation.

"They look edible," he dryly stated.

Satou laughed as Tooru threw annoyed gestures at Todoroki. Not that he could see them but it helped her mind.

"Would you like to try them, Todoroki-san?" Satou asked.

"Oh yes! Let me know if they tasted good!" Tooru added.

The Class Ace looked hesitant at first but decided to help out. Why not? He picked up the closest piece. It was one of the last few that Tooru had worked on. Simple milk chocolate with white chocolate drizzles over it. She watched tentatively as he placed it in his mouth. He chewed it, moved it around his mouth, chewed it some more before swallowing.

"So…?" Tooru asked "What do you think?"

The young man pondered for a moment.

"I think," he began "that Yaoyorozu would really like this."

That wasn't the answer either Tooru or Satou expected. She kept her giggles to herself and instead asked a supplementary question.

"No, Todoroki-san! How does it taste?"

"It's a little too sweet for my liking but Yaoyorozu loves this sort of thing."

When he saw Satou's amused but confused face and a rather annoyed Tooru bouncing on her heels, he moved to expand upon his answer.

"But it tastes good," he quickly added "Very much like, chocolate."

Tooru chuckled lightly. She supposed Todoroki was right. Besides, it seemed he only had Yaomomo on his mind as he was now looking at the brownies in the oven and she could practically see the information being stored in what was probably the Yaoyo-hard drive in his brain.

"Are you practicing for Valentine's Day, Hagakure?" he asked.

"O-oh! Uh, yes, actually," she replied "Do these look presentable enough?"

Todoroki nodded though he thought for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin as he spoke.

"They do," he said as he hovered back over the tray of chocolates "Though I'm not sure if Ojiro would like these more intricate designs. He seems to prefer plain things."

Tooru was so glad they couldn't see her face as she felt her cheeks heat up and blush. How did Todoroki even know? She wasn't that obvious about it. It must've been something Yaomomo said to her boyfriend!

"Y-yeah well, you probably know what Yaomomo would prefer too t-then!" she said, trying to force the topic onto his love life instead.

"All of it," Todoroki simply replied "Yaoyorozu just likes chocolate in general. It's quite good for her Quirk."

He then turned to Satou as Tooru looked away, unable to look at them right now.

"Do you think you can teach me too, Satou?" Todoroki asked.

"Of course!" Satou grinned "You can leave it to me!"

"Good," Todoroki said with a soft smile "I wouldn't want to be a mess on my first Valentine's Day with Yaoyorozu."

Tooru snorted and laughed, much to Todoroki and even Satou's surprise.

"Guys are supposed to give girls chocolate on White Day, Todoroki-kun!" she clarified "Valentine's Day is for the girls to give them out."

"Oh," he merely said "I'm not sure I understand why but if that is the social custom then thank you for letting me know."

"You can count on me!" Tooru laughed.

"By the way," Todoroki said "I think your brownies are starting to burn."

She spluttered into a mess as she ran to the oven while Todoroki talked to Satou about what he could possibly make for White Day. Tooru lamented as she took the tray out of the oven, one half of the brownies looking rather charred. Stupid distracting Todoroki and his being whipped over Yaomomo!

* * *

_Mina Ashido_

Shopping sprees were definitely Mina's favourite way to de-stress after a long week of classes. It wasn't her fault that she didn't do some of their homework! She totally just forgot. Sometimes in life there were more important things to have your mind on and as Mina entered one of her regular clothing shops, she encountered one of those important things.

Seeing Todoroki and Yaomomo out on a shopping date.

In a flash of pink, she quickly jumped behind a rack of clothes and kept her eyes on the unsuspecting couple. This was a rare moment to see how the pairing she had come to refer to as "TodoMomo" was when they were together. She watched intently, eyes practically dripping in excitement as Momo pulled out a simple top from a nearby rack. She held it up to her chest, contemplating it's size before sighing and placing it back.

"What's wrong?" Todoroki asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Yaomomo quickly said "it was just a cute top but the only size they had wouldn't fit me."

Mina watched as Todoroki pulled out the same top that Momo had just returned. He held it up towards Momo, eyes flicking between his girlfriend and the shirt.

"It looks fine?" he said with a confused look "It's about the same width of your shoulders."

Mina knew why and Momo looked towards the ground, her cheeks beginning to darken.

"It's not the width but err…" she shyly began to explain before burying her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Momo but I'm not sure I follow," Todoroki said.

Behind her hiding place, Mina desperately had to stifle her laughter. Oh poor, slow Todoroki.

"… my chest is too big," Momo clarified, her voice barely a whisper but enough for Mina to hear.

Todoroki looked at the shirt again, then to Momo, then down towards her chest causing his girlfriend to blush and Mina to internally squeal. Then he looked back at the shirt.

"Your chest isn't too big," he bluntly said "I think they're the perfect size."

Momo's cheeks flushed bright red as she moved to hush her boyfriend.

"Sh-Shouto!" she whined "Not so loud!"

"Was I not supposed to say that?" he asked with a confused look before scratching the back of his head "I apologize. As should whoever made this shirt without taking into account women of your figure."

"It isn't like they make these specifically for err… well-endowed women like myself, Shouto!" Momo explained "This store is generally for a wide range of customers and isn't supposed to be tailor made."

"Seems rather annoying but I suppose there are other clothes you could get," he huffed as he returned the top to its rack.

As he moved to lead her to another section of clothes, Mina quickly doubled around to avoid being seen. Discretely she pulled out her phone and took a few pictures while the couple were shopping before sneaking out of the store, hoping that the couple were too busy to notice her.

She quickly took a seat at a nearby bench and began to scroll through the haul in her gallery. There was one of Momo holding up a shirt against Todoroki's torso to see the size. Another had him trying on that shirt and earning himself a gushing approval from Yaomomo. The next one had Momo trying on a nice spring dress and Mina was glad she was able to capture Todoroki's reaction. The boy was floored by the beauty of his girlfriend, so much that he moved closer and kissed her lightly on the lips, unable to hold himself back.

Mina took at least 22 pictures of that.

* * *

_Fumikage Tokoyami_

As many people would assume, Fumikage was more of a night person. Despite the issues he used to have with Dark Shadow, the hours after sundown were his domain. But not in the way others would think. While he did like to train at night to further his control over Dark Shadow, most of the time, he just did his everyday things in the evening.

Which is why he was currently on his way to do his laundry. As he was carrying his laundry basket with him towards the elevator, he could hear shouting coming from Mineta's room. How loud was the little guy being right now that he could hear him from the other side of the hallway? Reluctantly, his ears picked up on what the Grape boy was yelling.

"Damn you, Todoroki!"

"Damn good looking guys!"

"It's not fair that he gets to touch those Yaoyoropp-"

Fumikage tuned him out as he entered the elevator and made his way down to the first floor. Though the elevator ride only took less than a minute, his mind found itself thinking on the two recommended students. He didn't really care much for their relationship. Sure, he was happy for them but he wasn't as invested in them as some of his other classmates. Just the other day he heard Bakugou grumbling angrily about them near the library. And then a few days later he overheard Ashido gushing over "TodoMomo" to Hagakure and Uraraka. He was more indifferent towards the couple and supposed himself to be lucky enough not to be subjected their apparent lovey dovey moments.

As he exited the elevator and turned into the hallway where the laundry room was, he could hear movement.

_'Strange,'_ he thought.

His eyes looked down at the bottom of the door and saw that the lights were off. There was light rustling behind the wooden panel.

'Probably one of Kouda's pets got loose,' he assumed, thinking nothing of it.

After all, UA and Heights Alliance were some of the securest places in Japan. He lifted the laundry basket onto one knee and used his free hand to open the door. As soon as he opened it, a loud gasp was heard. Noticing a faint silhouette in the room, he quickly turned on the lights and was met by two pairs of eyes looking at one.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were not only together in the laundry room but were in a tight embrace. The Half and Half Hero had his arms around her waist while his girlfriend's hands were buried in his hair. And both their faces were flushed. Fumikage didn't know too much about romance but he knew enough.

The two were just making out.

Yaoyorozu looked mortified as she gently tried to pry herself from Todoroki's arms, though her boyfriend was having none of it. She moved her mouth to say something, anything really to salvage the situation but Fumikage put his hand up to stop her. Todoroki also looked at him, curious to see what the shorter boy would say. The only thing that came out of his mouth was what Fumikage literally saw. A line he often found himself using.

"Revelry in the dark."

He let his words sink in as Yaoyorozu's entire face and neck were tinged pink and she buried her head into the furthest of Todoroki's shoulders. With that, Fumikage turned around, making sure to turn the light back off and closed the door behind him. He could do his laundry later.

* * *

_Shouta Aizawa_

During the weekends, most of Aizawa's students would go out, maybe to the mall in groups or to get some extra training in around the school facilities. The more studious types would get some studying done in the library while the more rambunctious ones were most likely causing some sort of noise disturbance out there. Whatever, he wasn't going to bother himself with that and simply do his weekly routine check of the common areas. It was the perfect time after all with the majority of the dorm's residents elsewhere.

He first inspected the front door. Good, it was still intact. He stepped through the threshold and eyed the floor. Alright, someone had at least been vacuuming though he could see the hint of poorly wiped soda staining the wood.

_'Probably Kaminari,'_ he thought "or Ashido."

He turned towards the hallway leading to the kitchen and the dining room. Peering in, he found a variety of hot sauces taking up the middle counter with a giant 'DO NOT TOUCH FUCKERS' sign. Definitely Bakugou. He'd have to remind him to place a comma there but he did agree with the advice of not touching any 'fuckers'. On the counter by the windows he could see evidence of someone having made tea. The most likely culprit was Yaoyorozu who seemed to partake in the beverage in double the amounts as half her classmates. Aoyama was another possibility though on closer inspection, he found it to be green tea.

A rather traditional choice for many Japanese people. That could likely mean Todoroki. The two opened packets suggested a second participant. Summing up the evidence led him to come to conclusion that both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu had made tea together. What was unlike them however was leaving the discarded packaging lying around. Whatever, he'd let it slide since they were usually quite diligent in cleaning.

He threw the scraps into the nearby bin and continued his inspection. He passed by the living room, saving that for later and instead checked on the bathrooms and laundry rooms. Some shower products and make up were left on the counters but everything else seemed satisfactory. With that done, he doubled back to the living room to find two students present.

And sleeping.

Sprawled out on the largest couch was Shouto Todoroki with Momo Yaoyorozu laying on top of him, his sleeveless arms wrapped around her waist as a thin blanket was draped haphazardly over their legs. The young woman's head rested under the crook of her boyfriend's head, a rather content smile appearing on her face.

Ah yes, her boyfriend. Aizawa had heard that his two recommended students had started dating recently. In all honesty, he kind of saw it coming. Even if he ignored the obvious attraction they had for each other (Yaoyorozu's being a little easier to spot), they did seem like a rather good match. Intelligent, driven and moving towards their goal of becoming a hero while learning more about how to be a friend. They both came from prestigious families and from what he sometimes overheard, the student body considered them both attractive.

How they overcame their issues and beat him during the exam also helped. Aizawa definitely saw sparks between them during the whole thing. Not to mention Todoroki even offered to give Yaoyorozu a foot massage to which the girl refused in a rather embarrassed tone. If you had met Todoroki at the start of the year you would never be able to say that he wouldn't just become a better person and better friend but that he'd get himself a girlfriend. The first out of all the guys if Aizawa thought on it. He chuckled to himself, making sure to keep his laughter soft as to not wake the sleeping couple.

You could say that their Sensei definitely the two in that regard.

He eyed them for a few more seconds and figured they wouldn't wake up for a while. With a slight smile, he pulled the blanket up, covering the two better and made his way out of the dorms. His favourite student couple had the right idea to spend their afternoon.

A nap sounded good right about now.

* * *

_Momo Yaoyorozu & Shouto Todoroki_

It had been two weeks since she and Shouto had announced their relationship to everyone and much to her dismay, it was still a highly discussed topic. Mina, Tooru and even Kaminari had taken to asking her dating questions, most of them involving how Shouto was around her. Momo had nothing to hide really, especially from her friends but did they have to swoon and combust every time she described something sweet?

"I brought your favourite tea and cakes," she heard Shouto say as he entered her room.

Never mind, she kind of understood their responses.

She was disheartened that they had to cancel their date today. A lovely stroll through the large park near their school sounded lovely, even better that the cherry blossoms would have begun to bud. Sadly, Mother Nature had her own plans in mind and decided it would be a great time for some rain. Momo knew that rain was very important however! Especially for farmers and in locations that suffered from drought (though that was very rare for Japan) but still, couldn't it have rained tomorrow instead?

A light tap on her forehead brought her out of her moping.

"Don't frown so much," her boyfriend told her "you'll start to get wrinkles."

"Mmm," she mumbled, blushing lightly "I'll have to invest in some more face cream otherwise I'll be old and wrinkly by the time I'm in my forties."

"You'll still look beautiful to me," Shouto nonchalantly said as she took a seat beside her.

Her blush intensified and she moved to drink some tea, hoping it'd hide her pink face from his playful eyes. Luckily for her, he was currently distracted with going through the movie choices on her hard drive. As he continued browsing, Momo couldn't help but think on the past few weeks, where her classmates had seen various moments of their relationship. From Kyouka's teasing to Tokoyami accidentally walking in on them and more, each of their classmates seemed to have witnessed them as a couple. She wasn't sure how she felt, considering how much of a topic it had been of late amongst the students but that shouldn't matter. She was with Shouto and she was happy. That was what should matter.

"Hey, this one's one of your favourites, isn't it?" Shouto asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes peered towards the laptop screen and Shouto pointed to one of the movie titles. She smiled.

"Yes, that is one of my favourites," she said "I'm glad you remembered."

He grinned back, a rare thing for others to see but not for her.

"I haven't seen it yet but I remembered you talking about it a lot," he replied "Would you like to watch it now?"

She nodded and he began the movie before positioning himself closer towards her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leant in, resting her head on his shoulder, her black hair draped loosely behind her. As the movie played, she periodically looked up towards her boyfriend. His eyes were fixated on the screen and from what she could tell, he was enjoying the movie. She smiled happily and leant closer, wrapping her other arm around his waist and snuggling herself against his warmth.

Everyone might see flashes of their relationship and while that could be embarrassing, it was times like these that made it all worth it to Momo. Seeing the boy she loved like this. Witnessing moments of love with Shouto Todoroki.

That was only for her.


End file.
